Camilla, Reine d'Hoshido
by Zergath
Summary: Ce n'est pas facile tous les jours d'être reine d'un royaume ! Ses vassaux, Selena et Beruka sont débordés ! Elle n'a plus de temps pour sa famille mais elle à un royaume à administrer et à protéger. Cet OS se passe après les événements de Révélation


_**Bonjour bonjour !**_

 _Voici mon premier OS et première publication. Ce ne fut pas une mince à faire mais voici la première histoire que je vous propose_ aujourd'hui _, un OS sur Camilla de la licence Fire Emblem ! Dans cet OS, Camilla, Princesse de Nohr est devenu la reine d'Hoshido suite à son mariage avec le prince Ryoma._

 _Un couple que j'avais plutôt apprécié sur mes parties de Révélation et qui donnait "Shiro", une arme de destruction massive plutôt efficace ( rire ), le genre a détruire les lignes ennemies sans prendre un dégât... Comment ça je m'égare dans ce que je raconte ?_

 _En tant que toute première publication, j'avais envie d'écrire un OS, le premier que voici et le second qui arrivera bientôt. Je voulais avant tout publier au moins une histoire en one shots avec des personnages qui me tiennent à cœur avant de déballer l'artillerie lourde mais je ne vous en dis pas plus, je vous laisse la surprise..._

 _Pour cet OS, je me base sur l'Univers de Fire Emblem Fates : Révélation et plus particulièrement sur l'après révélation. Pour le bien de cet OS, j'ai pris quelques libertés comme par exemple le fait de considérer que les enfants de nos chers héros sont née après la victoire sur Anankos._

 _D'ailleurs peut être que cet OS servira pour ma Fiction principale… Hum…_

 _Voilà, sur ce je vous laisse découvrir ce premier OS et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

Un éclat de lumière filtra à travers la fenêtre.

Le soleil était en train de se lever lentement mais sûrement en ce mois de mars. Un vent léger fit bouger les planches en bois qui émirent un son discret et reposant. Encore à moitié endormie, elle pouvait cependant très bien sentir l'odeur des cerisiers qui donnait en ce début de printemps leurs fleurs si attendus par le peuple Hoshidian. Il ne devait pas être plus de neuf heures et pourtant elle était toujours dans son lit, dans sa chambre royale, dans son château, dans sa capitale et donc dans ce pays qui était le sien depuis trois ans environ.

Elle prit le temps d'écouter les sons que la nature pouvait lui offrir en sentant la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent lentement, dévoilant deux yeux d'un violet éblouissant. Elle retira délicatement la couverture avant de se mettre en position assise sur son futon et s'étirer comme elle avait pris l'habitude de le faire depuis une bonne quinzaine d'années.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et constata que son mari n'était pas présent dans la pièce, ce qui ne l'étonna pas plus que cela. Son époux n'aimait pas traîner au lit, préférant profiter du calme des premières lueurs du jour pour respirer l'air pur de son pays ou pour s'occuper de Shiro, leur fils, âgé de deux ans.

C'était vrai, elle avait sa propre famille maintenant et elle en était fière. Elle qui avait eu un manque cruel d'affection maternelle et paternelle, elle qui était l'enfant d'une concubine qui ne désirait que les faveurs de l'ancien roi de Nohr. Alors pendant de nombreuses années, elle s'était façonner une personnalité de mère poule très prononcé et plus particulièrement envers Kamui. Une affection poussé à l'extrême envers la dragonne désormais Reine de Valla avec son mari Takumi. Alors, lorsqu'elle avait enfin prit conscience que sa protégée n'était plus une enfant, elle avait alors commencé à rêver d'avoir sa propre famille.

Pour de vrai !

Ce rêve qu'elle avait porté durant de longues années était devenu réalité il y a de cela trois ans lorsque le prince héritier d'Hoshido : Ryoma; l'avait demandé en mariage après seulement quelques mois de vie commune passé à combattre Anankos et mettre fin au conflit entre Nohr et Hoshido. Le prince héritier d'Hoshido avec la première princesse de Nohr. Un premier pas vers la réconciliation entre les deux royaumes qui avait fait beaucoup de bruit mais qui avait été finalement accepté. Et clou du spectacle, ils avaient appris quelques heures avant la cérémonie qu'elle était tombée enceinte, donnant naissance neuf mois plus tard au premier prince héritier mi-Nohrien mi-Hoshidian depuis des siècles.

Les temps sombres étaient révolus.

Le sourire aux lèvres, la reine aux longs cheveux lavandes ondulés se leva pour enfiler son yukata bleu et blanc et sortit de la chambre avec une idée bien précise en tête...

Se rendre en cuisine et se faire un petit déjeuner hoshidian digne de ce nom.

Rien de tel pour la motiver, elle préférait toujours préparer elle-même les repas malgré les protestations des politiques, qui trouvaient abjecte qu'une reine doive faire elle-même son déjeuner, mais sous le regard amusé de son époux lorsqu'il était présent.

Il n'était pas rare, lorsque son emploi du temps le lui permettait, qu'elle aille en cuisine préparer des gourmandises ou des plats. Les employés aux cuisines la laissaient faire avec le sourire, non pas parce qu'elle les déchargeaient d'une partie du travail ou par moquerie, mais parce qu'ils appréciaient le dynamisme de la jeune femme et le fait qu'elle vienne parfois conseiller les employés sur la préparation de tel ou tel plat, sans arrière pensé et avec le sourire.

Le château n'était pas très bruyant à cette heure. Seuls quelques domestiques passaient ici et là mais elle ne les croisa pas et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Elle appréciait ces cours instants de silence le matin et le soir lorsque qu'on arrêtait de l'interpeller à tout va.

Au détour d'un couloir elle croisa Subaki, le capitaine des chevaliers Faucon, qui la salua selon le protocole établi. La reine lui rendit son salut sans prêter plus d'attention au jeune homme qui déjà était hors de sa vue.

Elle arriva finalement aux cuisines du château dont la porte était entrouverte. Elle entra finalement dans la pièce et distingua immédiatement deux choses : la première était qu'il n'y avait aucune trace des habituels employés et la seconde était la silhouette féminine avec une longue chevelure bordeaux qu'elle pourrait reconnaître entre mille. Visiblement la principale intéressée n'avait pas encore pris conscience que la reine se trouvait dans la même pièce, juste derrière son dos. Occupé à cuisiner, la rousse était sûrement en train à rouspéter sur quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire au vu de ses nombreux grognements.

Comme à son habitude en fait.

C'était de notoriété publique que la fille aux cheveux bordeaux cherchait en permanence la perfection dans tous ce qu'elle entreprenait. Absolument tout ! Que ça soit dans l'armée, au combat, au dressage des pégases ( surtout le dressage des pégases ) ou au fourneau. C'était d'ailleurs une des raisons pour laquelle cette fille était devenu sa vassale bien des années avant, son tempérament et ses différents talents avaient sauté directement aux yeux de la reine malgré le fait qu'elle ne connaissait rien d'elle.

La reine eut soudain une idée. Une occasion de conclure ces derniers instants de détente en beauté. Sa vassale était pile poile face à elle mais de dos. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle s'approcha de sa vassale, comme un loup guettant sa proie. Arrivé à un mètre d'elle, la reine leva les bras à mi-hauteur et sauta sur la fille en l'enlaçant fermement.

Le cri de surprise de sa victime fut à la hauteur de ce qu'elle attendait ce qui la fit éclater de rire.

La vassale se dégagea des bras de la reine, les joue rouge pétant, un shakushi dans la main droite, ce qui ressemblait vaguement à une boulette de riz dans la main gauche.

Comprenant ce que la fille était en train d'essayer de faire, la reine ne put s'empêcher de rigoler une seconde fois.

« Dame Camilla ce n'est pas drôle ! »

Heureuse du résultat de sa farce, Camilla prit une des chaises qui était juste à côté de la porte d'entrée et la posa à quelques mètres de sa vassale avec un grand sourire et sans la lâcher des yeux.

« Ma chère Selena, tu devrais savoir avec le temps que j'adore faire ce genre de blague... Surtout avec toi ! » Répondit-elle avec un sourire malicieux

Instant de silence, Camilla regardait toujours sa vassale qui posa ce qu'elle tenait dans les mains sur le meuble derrière elle. La reine brisa la glace.

« Dit moi, je ne savais pas que tu te mettais à faire la cuisine ? »

S'il y a une chose, rien qu'une seule chose qui énervait la vassale c'est la façon dont Camilla pouvait désarmer n'importe qui avec ses phrases. Selena ne répondit pas à la dernière question de sa reine et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers un des plans de travail où se trouvait une cloche en bois clair. Elle souleva la cloche et prit l'assiette qui s'y trouvait et les baguettes posées à côté avant de l'amener à sa reine qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre et qui la regardait avec un regard interrogateur. Les joues toujours rouges, Selena déclara :

« En fait si je me suis mis au fourneau c'est à cause de Subaki, je n'ai pas envie qu'il me mette une nouvelle fois une longueur d'avance...

_ Je vois, tu es fidèle à toi-même comme toujours. Et donc ce qu'il y a dans cette assiette c'est toi qui l'as préparé ? » Questionna Camilla d'une voix douce.

_ Oui... Répondit Selena avec une petite voix »

Camilla jeta un œil plus attentif au contenu de l'assiette et compris immédiatement le ton de la jeune fille. Ce n'était pas de la grande cuisine mais ce petit déjeuner hoshidian à base de riz, soupe miso et légume mariné avait l'air quand même, il fallait le dire, plutôt appétissant. La reine fit un nouveau sourire.

« Dame Camilla ne me mentez pas pour me faire plaisir, ce que je vous ai préparé ne ressemble à rien et je suis même pas sur d'avoir correctement cuit le riz. Fit-elle en détournant le regard, les joue cette fois écarlate

_ Ma chérie, c'est l'intention qui compte ! Répondit la reine les yeux pétillants »

Sur ces mots, elle prit une bouchée, puis une autre puis encore une autre. Au bout de quelques minutes seulement il n'y avait plus rien dans l'assiette. Repue, la reine posa ses baguettes sous le regard à la fois gêné et médusé de sa vassale. Camilla replaça d'un coup de main une mèche de cheveux violette qu'elle avait devant le visage.

« Eh bien ma chère Selena, sache que c'était très bon et que, bien qu'il y est des améliorations à faire, tu t'es plutôt bien débrouillé. » Annonça Camilla, le menton dans ses mains et le regard mielleux.

Désarçonné, Selena ne sut quoi répondre même si elle avait pris l'habitude de ce genre de situation. Pas que le dialogue était étrange ! Mais aussi loin qu'elle s'en rappelait, la reine s'était toujours comportée de la sorte.

Le plus étonnant c'était que ce comportement était exclusivement attribué à elle. Cela restait différent avec Kamui. Cela restait différent avec sa famille à Nohr. De même avec sa désormais belle famille Hoshidienne. Même avec Beruka, la seconde vassale de la reine, c'était différent.  
Avait-elle quelque chose qui la différenciait des autres ? Quelque chose de spécial.  
Aussi rouge que ses cheveux, Selena se reprit, puis déclara :

« Oui bien sur Dame Camilla ! La prochaine fois vous aurez un plat de haute gastronomie, soyez-en sur !

_ J'ai hâte ! »

Sur ses mots, la vassale tourna sa tête sur le côté d'un air faussement vexé puis prit l'assiette vide dans le but de la faire laver au prochain service.

Camilla quant à elle regarda la scène comme une mère regardant son enfant, cela la touchait énormément que sa vassale lui ait fait cette surprise. C'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait avant d'attaquer la journée. Cependant la reine supposa que quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un était à l'origine de cette nouvelle passion qu'affichait sa chère employée.

Oh bien sur, Camilla n'avait pas vu sa vassale cuisinée, mais il lui suffisait de repenser à la l'assiette qu'elle avait engloutie et de constater que tout avait été préparé avec beaucoup de précautions. Selena avait des progrès à faire c'était certain mais elle avait déjà préparé un plat qui pourrait plaire à n'importe qui.

Fière d'elle, Camilla se leva dans l'optique de la rejoindre mais fut interrompue par quelques coups discrets à la porte. Elle se retourna brutalement, cassé dans son élan pour y découvrir Yukimura, le stratège en chef d'Hoshido et également premier ministre du roi et de la reine.

Visage triangulaire et cheveux cyan foncé, il portait son habituel habit de travail dans des tons bleus foncés et beiges. Il tenait dans ses mains un paquet de feuilles parfaitement ordonné

Ce fut la reine d'Hoshido qui prit la parole en première.

« Yukimura, que me vaux le plaisir votre visite matinale, il me semblait que le conseil avec le reste des politiques n'avait lieu que cette après-midi ? » Fit-elle en ayant retrouvé une voix parfaitement neutre, presque froide, déçu d'avoir été interrompue.

« C'est exact Dame Camilla, mais de récents événements ont eu lieu dans la nuit, une personne louche a été interpellé près de la porte Ouest de la capitale. Des pégases sont partis tôt ce matin au fort Jinya avertir la princesse Hinoka et la princesse Sakura. J'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous au sujet de cet incident si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient.

_ Je n'en vois aucun ! » Déclara-t-elle avec un soupir non dissimulé.

Dire qu'elle avait espéré avoir une matinée tranquille...

Mais bon à force, elle était habituée à ne jamais avoir de temps pour elle et sa famille.

« Mais avant cela, puis-je aller enfiler une tenue plus convenable qu'un yukata ? Demanda-t-elle

_ Bien entendu, je vous attends en salle de réunion ! »

Sur ces mots, la reine prit la direction du couloir qui menait à sa chambre mais s'arrêta au seuil de la porte des cuisines et interpella sa vassale, avec une voix qui trahissait le sérieux de la situation.

« Selena, dès que tu auras fini va chercher Beruka et allez à la pêche aux informations en ville, les vassaux de Ryoma doivent déjà être sur le coup mais on sait jamais. Si un problème nous tombe dessus j'aimerais avoir le plus d'information possible ! Et sinon... Fit-elle en reprenant son visage de mère cajoleuse. Sache que ce que tu m'as préparé était délicieux, tu n'a pas à en rougir et d'ailleurs la prochaine fois, demande de l'aide à Subaki, il sera ravi à mon avis. Et dernière chose, je vous veux toi et Beruka au repos ce soir, vous en faîte beaucoup trop en ce moment donc tâchez d'aller vous détendre, ordre de votre reine c'est d'accord ? » Déclara-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil qui fit rougir une nouvelle fois sa vassale.

« À vos ordres, Dame Camilla ! » Fit-elle avec un sourire emplie de gratitude et de fierté.

Cette affaire réglée, Camilla se dirigea vers sa chambre dans le but d'aller se changer et de se coiffer un minimum. Yukimura attendant dans une salle du château.

Elle prit ainsi le temps d'enfiler une tenue ressemblant fortement à celle de sa belle-sœur Hinoka mais qui était de couleur blanc et bleu nuit. Elle enfila ses longues bottines bleues puis s'occupa de sa chevelure en bataille qu'elle ordonna comme elle put.

Plus ou moins satisfaite elle se dirigea ensuite dans la pièce adjacente à la chambre, une pièce équipée d'une large table en bois de chêne qui servait de bureaux aux époux royaux. C'est sur celui-ci qu'elle prit la feuille sur laquelle était inscrit le planning de sa journée, planning qui était désormais faux comme soixante-quinze pourcents du temps. Sa journée allait être très chargé, bien plus qu'elle ne l'imaginait.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit soudain dans le dos de la reine qui s'en regarder savait très bien quelles étaient les deux personnes qui venaient de faire irruption dans la pièce. Il lui suffisait juste d'écouter le son de pas et les gazouillements du bébé. Tout sourire, Camilla Reine d'Hoshido fit face à son mari Ryoma Roi d'Hoshido et son fils Shiro, prince héritier de ce même royaume.

Camilla embrassa son époux pour lui dire bonjour et prit son petit Shiro des bras de son père. Le bébé se mit à jouer avec les cheveux de sa mère sous le regard attendrit de cette dernière.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent ainsi, temps pendant lequel Camilla murmura des mots doux à son enfant tout en l'embrassant sur la tête. Ryoma quand à lui ne bougea pas, préférant observer les deux êtres les plus chers de sa vie.

Camilla se posa sur le fauteuil du bureau, Shiro toujours dans ses bras. Ryoma se posta sur le bord du bureau.

« Yukimura vient de me prévenir, on dirait que ta matinée vient de s'envoler.

_ Oui mais j'ai l'habitude à force et puis je savais très bien à quoi m'attendre ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

_ Apparemment qu'il s'agirait d'une étrangère, d'après ce que j'ai entendu elle porterait sur elle une étrange tablette en pierre qui nous ait inconnus et ses habits ne correspondent à aucune tenue des royaumes proches, elle n'a montré aucune forme d'hostilité lors de son interpellation mais il serait bon de déterminer qui elle est et d'où elle vient.

_ Une étrangère tu dis ? Qui ne vient ni d'ici, ni de Nohr et ni de Valla ?

_ C'est exactement ça ! Pas que je crains quoi que ce soit mais une étrangère comme elle à Hoshido ce n'est pas commun ! »

Camilla soupira une nouvelle fois.

« En tout cas, cette étrangère m'a gâché la journée, il faudrait vraiment qu'on trouve un moyen de passer plus de temps en famille. J'ai à peine le temps de m'occuper de mon fils. »

Ryoma acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

« J'ai déjà demandé que certaines modifications soient apportées au protocole histoire de pouvoir passer plus de temps ensemble mais comme tu t'en doutes c'est assez compliqué à appliquer. Moi aussi j'aimerai passer plus de temps avec vous deux, partir en voyage, faire des activités ensemble seulement on a un royaume à administrer et à faire prospérer et tu le sais parfaitement !

_ Je sais bien et d'ailleurs pense à ralentir la cadence toi aussi, ça va faire plusieurs jours que tu travailles trop, tu ne pourrais pas déléguer certaines tâches à Kagero ou Saizo ?

_ Non ils sont déjà suffisamment occupés comme cela, ils font s'en cesse des allez retours aux quatre coins du pays pour différentes missions mais d'ailleurs et de toute façon tu les connais ? Ce ne sont pas les types de personnes à aller se plaindre. Par ailleurs il me semble que tes deux vassaux, Beruka et Selena sont débordés de travail elle aussi.

_ Et ce n'est pas faute d'alléger leur emploi du temps au maximum, elles essayent de faire bonne figure mais je ne suis pas dupe, elles sont fatiguées et pourtant elles ont font plus que ce qu'il leur est demandé ! Selena m'a préparé un petit déjeuner tôt ce matin alors qu'elle était censée ne commencer sa journée qu'à treize heures ! »

Ryoma fit un sourire à sa femme

« C'est la preuve qu'elles t'aiment beaucoup ! Mais elle savait parfaitement qu'en étant à notre service, elle aurait bien plus de boulot qu'avant. En plus je te rappelle que Beruka t'a suivi à Hoshido parce qu'elle l'a explicitement demandé et Selena en à fait de même bien qu'il y a, à mon avis, une autre raison !

_ Comme tu dis. » Répondit-elle en riant.

Shiro s'agita sur les genoux de la reine puis grimpa comme il put sur le bureau avant de se diriger vers son père à quatre pattes ce qui amusa beaucoup le couple royal.

Camilla se leva cependant.

« Bon je doit aller voir Yukimura, ça va faire une vingtaine de minutes que je le fais attendre, ce n'est pas convenable !

_ Bien que que tu n'es pas tord, sur le fond, je te rappelle que tu es reine et que tu es débordé et que par conséquent arriver avec du retard n'est pas tellement reprochable. » Fit Ryoma en prenant son fils dans ses bras et en faisant signe à Camilla qu'il allait sortir

« Si tu le dis... Et toi quel est ton programme ? » Demanda-t-elle en se suivant son époux qui déjà sortait de la pièce avec Shiro sur ses épaules.

« Je pars en ville avec mes Saizo et Kagero et ensuite je m'occupe des préparatifs pour l'arrivée de ta sœur Kamui et mon frère Takumi dans une dizaine de jour, ensuite j'assiste en partie au conseil prévu cette apres-midi et pour finir je pars dans la nuit pour Cyrkensia régler les nouveaux contrats de vente ! »

Ryoma se doutait que sa femme avait arrêté d'écouter à l'instant même où il avait prononcé le nom de Kamui.

Et ça n'avait pas manqué !

Camilla était devenu tout d'un coup surexcité.

« Je ne savais pas qu'ils allaient venir ! Il y a une raison particulière ?

_ Il me semble oui, de ce que je sais il aurait quelqu'un à nous présenter, quelqu'un de très très jeune si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » Fit le roi avec un grand sourire en voyant l'expression heureuse de sa femme.

Camilla se retint et garda une certaine contenance, mais intérieurement elle explosait de joie.

Ryoma souhaita une bonne journée à sa femme, l'embrassant au passage pendant que Shiro se demandait pourquoi il faisait ça tout en jouant avec les cheveux de son père.

Les deux époux se séparèrent et chacun se dirigea dans une direction différente. Camilla repensa à la nouvelle qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

Alors comme ça, elle allait avoir un neveu ? C'était une super nouvelle, la grande famille allait encore s'agrandir.

Cette annonce avait eu pour effet de remotiver Camilla plus que nécessaire, Elle se mit à sautiller dans les couloirs vides du château en fredonnant une chanson qu'elle avait souvent chantée à Kamui lorsqu'elle était petite.

C'est avec une excitation difficilement dissimulée qu'elle arriva devant la porte de la salle de réunion. Elle ne savait pas encore bien à quoi s'attendre mais intérieurement elle se moquait de savoir ce qui allait encore lui tombé dessus. La vie de monarque était dur et fatiguant mais sa petite sœur allait venir, c'est tout ce qui lui importait !

Tout sourire, le regard pétillant de détermination, son charisme de reine retrouvée, elle entra dans la salle.

« Alors mon chère Yukimura, qui est donc cette étrangère à qui nous avons à faire ? »


End file.
